


Loyalty and Obedience

by Boingogirl (Gothabilly13)



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Het, Mild D/s, Mild Language, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, ass kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Boingogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is the one person Lex can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty and Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years before they added the pseudo Mercy character to Smallville. In my opinion that chick was No Mercy Graves.  
> This is how I pictured Smallville's Lex and Comic Verse's Mercy meeting.  
> Feedback is much loved good or bad....thanks for reading  
> Not beta'd so mistakes are mine alone

Title: Loyalty and Obedience  
Author: Boingogirl aka Gothabilly13  
Rating: very NC-17  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, I make no money, all belong to DC/CW

****

 

Mercy Graves knew she was a beautiful woman, she used it to her advantage whenever possible. Tall, statuesque and blond made for a knock out package. That men constantly underestimated her was an asset in her line of work. The product of a broken home she never looked to others for who she should be. She relied on herself and forged her own way in life. 

At 18, she entered the military and excelled in everything she attempted. Became one of the few females accepted into an elite special ops squad. She learned how to fight and how to kill without making a sound. When she finished her tour of duty she ingratiated herself to the women of Themyscira, the Amazons took her in and made her part of their sisterhood. She learned their martial arts and all the skills they were known for.

After her stint with the "Women of Power" she went into security, being a paid bodyguard was a lucrative business. However, trailing after bubbled headed starlets and visiting royal brats was tiresome. It did not provide the excitement and challenge her soul longed for. 

Therefore, when the mealy-mouthed suit had knocked on her door to tell her she was invited to interview for a position with his powerful employer, she was interested. Of course she knew the name, was there a man, woman or child in the country who didn’t? Known for his brilliance in finance and his ruthless treatment of opponents, he now sought her skills. Mercy decided that this man could offer her the sort of employment she wanted badly.

As she rode up in the glass elevator, she assured herself that she would make an impression. Her attire as always guaranteed further astonishment, men found it exciting that she could beat the shit out of them in a mini skirt and spike heels. The black leather clung to her ass exposing her long, firm, bare legs, the masculine jacket off setting her feminine curves. Her white blond hair was braided down her back and fell past her waist like a rope. 

As the door slid open, she was not surprised to find herself beset by a dozen of his best men. She had expected a test of some kind. She dispatched them with ease, did not even break a sweat or raise her heart rate. As she stood listening to the groans of the men laying on the floor around her she was at attention, spine straight hands clasped at the small of her back. A deep laugh and the sound of hands clapping drifted from the shadows of the dimly lit room. He stepped into the light and she beheld him. Then her heart rate had gone up.

Beautiful, bad and dangerous to know, the phrase fit him well. He smiled at her and dipped his head in appreciation. 

“Excellent.” his rich voice replied. “There has been no exaggeration to your skills, Ms. Graves.” He studied her in silence for a while she waited, unflinching, for him to speak.

“Tell me, Mercy…do you like roast duck?” There was mirth in his question and he invited her into his office. Turning up the lights, he motioned her to the table set for two. They sat, ate and talked of what she would be required to do if she accepted his offer.

He did not need to hear the list of her accomplishments; they had been assessed long before the invitation had been sent. He told her he needed a personal assistant and bodyguard. Someone he could be sure would follow his orders and never question his commands. He believed she would be able to fill the position well. The salary he offered was outrageous and extravagant, but not unexpected.

“In truth, what I will demand are two things…Loyalty and Obedience.” He said his steel blue eyes glittering in the light. “Do you think you can do that Ms. Graves?” She stared back at him across the table and thought for a moment. She could do this; he was the most powerful man in Metropolis, perhaps the world, what could be more exciting then that?

“Yes, Sir.” She said letting a small thin smile grace her face. He grinned wide and began to stand.

“Wonderful, now there is just one more thing.” He turned and walked toward the window that made up one wall of his office. Sensing he wanted her to follow, she quickly did so. He stood looking out on the nighttime city and narrowed his eyes. She stood at his side, waiting.

Then he turned, reaching out one hand; she saw a bright green gem that glittered on his finger. He grasped her braid and wrapped it around his hand taking a firm hold on her. Then pulled her too him in a swift motion. His lips capturing hers as his tongue conquered her mouth, her first instinct was to resist, but she realized it was another test. His other hand slipped under the lapel of her coat and grasped her ample breast hard. His lips burned a path down her throat as he pulled her hair making her head fall back. Mercy knew she had no choice but to submit. He slammed her against the double paned glass and she felt dizzy staring down at the lights of the city below. Her cheek flush with the transparent surface, she could not control the shiver that moved thru her. His hands moved up her thighs pushing the skirt out of his way. His fingers hooked into her panties and tore the silk from her body easily. 

His fingers now moved over her ass, pinching the firm flesh hard. Her hands were pressed flat against the glass and she waited to see how far he would go. His knee pushed between her legs spreading them apart, as his fingers thrust into her soft, wet folds. He was rough and demanding exploring her sheath with aggressive curiosity. She heard the chink of his belt, the trill of the zipper and shivered again. 

Her breath fogged the glass before her face as he forced himself into her violently, his entrance ripping a moan from her lungs. He gripped one slender hip with his left hand; the right came around and caught her breast. Every thrust into her was deeper then the last and he was not gentle about it. The sensations rippling inside her body belied the harshness of the act. He fucked her harder and her hipbones slammed against the glass leaving bruises that would linger for a week. She panted as he moved faster, both hands digging into her hips holding her still as he rutted harder. His breath was hot against her neck, he let out a growl and painted the inside of her with his seed. He pressed his smooth forehead to her shoulder and drew in long breaths while his cock pulsed with aftershocks inside her. She felt his lips at her ear as he whispered.

“Exemplary. That will be all Ms. Graves.” Then he was gone from her. She could hear him righting his cloths and she let out the breath she had been holding. Smoothing her skirt down she turned and walked toward the elevator. As the doors swooshed open, he called out.

“8am tomorrow, Mercy. Don’t be late.” She looked back over her shoulder and nodded.

“Yes Sir.”

So she became his most trusted employee, she beat, killed and stole for him, and always remained loyal and obedient. Every time he witnessed her physical prowess, he would take her. Unable to contain the need to dominate her, this strong and dangerous woman, he would take her without asking without thought. 

After every sparring match when she would kick his ass, he would fuck her in the shower. One long leg hooked in the crook of his arm as he tore into her. Her head thumping hard against the tile until he came and then it was business once more. The time she finally fought The Batman to a standstill and sent the Dark Knight packing, he had fucked her so hard it hurt. But Mercy never complained.

When he brought the dusky skinned girl with amber eyes to her and told her to train the girl, she had flinched for the first time. He saw it and stepped closer, taking her pointed chin in his hand and pinning her with his eyes.

“She is green and unformed, I want you to make her perfect, like you.” That smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Then you two will be my Hope and Mercy.” He turned away knowing she would do exactly as he asked.

She was not stupid she knew when he took her it was not in lust or passion and the furthest thing from love. It was power. He didn’t want her desire or even to give her pleasure. The only thing Lex Luthor wanted from her was Loyalty and Obedience. Mercy would give him exactly that, until the day she died.


End file.
